


Всё ещё скептик

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternate universe - fbi agents, x-files au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Илья и Наполеон:1. самые опальные агенты во всем ФБР,2. самые заботящиеся друг о друге агенты во всем ФБР,3. самые до отвратительного влюбленные агенты во всем ФБР.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still A Skeptic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517582) by [moderatelybowling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelybowling/pseuds/moderatelybowling). 



> История переведена на ФБ для команды fandom U.N.C.L.E. 2016.

Наполеон вздохнул, вылезая из машины и безуспешно пытаясь открыть зонт, чтобы не промокнуть под проливным дождем. Он услышал, как Илья выбрался из автомобиля со стороны водителя, и вскоре почувствовал, что тот навис над ним, наблюдая за попытками. Наполеон наконец справился с зонтом, и Илья почти прижался к нему, ссутулившись, чтобы поместиться под куполом. 

Наполеон постарался игнорировать тепло, исходившее от напарника, заставлявшее его хотеть укутаться в Илью и никогда его не отпускать. В последнее время, вот уже несколько месяцев, что он работал с Ильей, ему приходилось игнорировать множество подобных порывов. Наполеону не хотелось этого признавать, но он _слишком_ сильно привязался к своему коллеге. Привязанность — опасная вещь в их профессии, где связи между друзьями и напарниками слишком часто рвутся из-за переводов по службе, ранений и более трагических причин. Не говоря уже о том, что ФБР не очень благосклонно смотрит на отношения между сотрудниками, особенно между агентами-мужчинами. 

В начале их партнерства отношения были последним, о чем думал Наполеон. Он с неприязнью смотрел на Илью, видя его тем, кем он представлялся по слухам — конспирологом, имевшим больше мускулов, чем мозгов, всего-навсего бракованным агентом. Наполеон распознал его перевод в отдел «Секретных материалов» как изгнание, наказание за слишком большое количество вопросов, за «кражу» информации у бюро. 

Однако, несмотря на свои первоначальные взгляды, Наполеон обнаружил, что ему искренне понравилось работать с Ильей в течение года, что они были напарниками. Он стал восхищаться уверенностью Ильи в их общем деле, тем, что вопреки перешептываниям и косым взглядам в коридорах он продолжал поиски истины. Честно сказать, это поразительно, что Илья остался верен себе за _годы_ насмешек, годы, когда люди требовали от него доказать свою гражданскую принадлежность, набрасывались на него с инсинуациями и оскорблениями, шептались об отсутствии лояльности, о его ненадежности. Наполеон сомневался, что смог бы справиться с тем, что пережил Илья. 

Более тревожным, чем восхищение, однако, оказался тот факт, что Наполеон безнадежно _привязался_ к Илье. Наполеон не мог не замечать приливов теплых чувств, которые он ощущал при виде любых мелочей, например, когда Илья рассеянно поглаживал часы или морщил нос из-за особенно отвратительной чашки кофе. Он ловил себя на том, что хотел пригладить волосы Ильи после того, как тот провел ночь в офисе, хотел расправить воротник или поправить галстук, съехавший набок. Наполеон находил эти чувства, мягко говоря, чертовски пугающими. 

Ход мыслей прервался, когда Илья начал говорить — голос под зонтом звучал тихо и интимно, все остальное заглушалось гулом дождя. 

— За последний месяц было три сообщения о бесследном исчезновении людей на этом поле. Есть досье, которые появились сорок лет назад, и они фиксируют, что одно и то же происходит каждые восемь лет. Как по часам. 

Наполеон удивленно моргнул.

— И никто раньше не подумал это расследовать? Это больше дюжины людей, Угроза! — Илья пожал плечами по ходу, бросив взгляд на Наполеона. 

— Восемь лет — это долгий срок. Городок маленький. Никому не хочется думать, что тут может существовать настоящая проблема. — Наполеон опять вздохнул, а Илья продолжил: — Будет две дюжины, если мы вовремя с этим не разберемся. Исчезают всегда по четыре человека. 

Наполеон при этих словах поднял на него глаза и заметил решительное выражение лица Ильи. Наполеон знал, какое воздействие подобные дела оказывают на Илью, знал, что они заставляли того думать о своем отце. Отце, которого убили, когда Илья был ребенком. Он оказался единственным, кто видел, как это произошло, и его история довольно сильно отличалась от того, что опубликовали в газетах. 

Согласно официальным отчетам полиции отца Ильи убили по заказу мафии. Согласно словам самого Ильи его отец исчез в луче света, а его крики были заглушены механическим жужжанием космического корабля. Наполеон до сих пор не решил окончательно, в какую историю верил, не являлся ли рассказ Ильи всего лишь механизмом психологической защиты испуганного маленького мальчика. 

В любом случае Наполеон знал, что Илья не позволит похитить четвертую жертву, как в принципе и он.

/// 

В виде исключения их расследование прошло без помех. Они спасли вероятную жертву — подростка, тетя которого исчезла восьмью годами раньше, очевидно, похищенная каким-то полузверем-получеловеком. Илье и Наполеону так и не удалось поймать это существо, зато они спасли жизнь невинного мальчика, а это самое главное. 

Отчет Наполеона, как обычно, подчеркивал тот факт, что он до сих пор не совсем уверен в том, _что_ он видел, за исключением того, что он видел _что-то_. Уэйверли кивнул, прочтя его, бросил на Наполеона понимающий взгляд и отпустил его, не сказав ни слова. Наполеон порадовался, что они с Ильей хотя бы получили одобрение Уэйверли, человека, который когда-то еще с большим скептицизмом, чем сам Наполеон, относился к отделу «Секретных материалов». Уэйверли до сих пор не особо верил в сверхъестественное, но всегда кстати иметь заместителя директора ФБР на своей стороне. 

После этой встречи Наполеон спустился в подвальное помещение и, когда вошел в их с Ильей офис, увидел Габи, усевшуюся на его стол и препиравшуюся с Ильей. Тот склонился над досье и изредка поднимал глаза, чтобы бросить на Габи свирепый взгляд и ответить. Они оба пристально взглянули на Наполеона, когда тот вошел. Он вздохнул, зная, что его собирались втянуть в их спор. 

– Наполеон! Будь добр, _пожалуйста_ , объясни Илье, что он мог бы быстрее выполнять работу, если бы просто _навел порядок на своем столе_! — Наполеон постарался не закатить глаза. Габи и Илья спорили об этом как минимум раз в месяц. Габи — одна из нескольких агентов бюро, которые на самом деле _общались_ с ними, не говоря уже о том, что она соглашалась с их работой, но это не означало, что Габи по душе было состояние их офиса. Наполеон никогда не видел проблемы в некоторой захламленности помещения, он считал, что это даже делало их офис довольно удобным. Габи же этого _терпеть не могла_. Однако прежде чем он мог сказать хоть слово, Илья громко произнес, осуждающе указывая на Наполеона пальцем: 

— Ничего не говори. Мой стол в порядке. Это _Габи_ помешана на упорядочивании всего, — эта фраза заслужила возмущенный вскрик Габи, и прежде чем Наполеон даже подумал о том, чтобы разрядить обстановку, они опять начали пререкаться, Габи, яростно жестикулируя, говорила, а Илья свирепо смотрел на нее и рычал. Наполеон таки закатил глаза и со вздохом сел за свой стол, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе, пока они спорили. Он не беспокоился из-за такого положения дел, поскольку отношения между ними тремя в значительной степени основывались на пререканиях. Наполеон полагал, что так они демонстрируют свою привязанность — сперва ввязываются в бессмысленные споры, а затем спасают друг другу жизнь. 

Теперь, когда он задумался об этом, Наполеон осознал, что они с Ильей в последнее время спорили все меньше и меньше. В начале их партнерства они _постоянно_ грызлись, но даже когда стали друзьями, все равно старались перещеголять друг друга, по-товарищески отпуская подколки. Теперь же они спорили реже и реже, а шутливые оскорбления по большей части сменились теплыми улыбками и непринужденными прикосновениями. 

Наполеон понятия не имел, как это расценивать, поэтому выбросил эту мысль из головы и изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться на работе. Ему было чем заняться и не следовало тратить время, думая о ласковом взгляде, которым Илья смотрел на Наполеона, или о том, как приятно ощущать прикосновение огромной ладони, когда Илья похлопывал его по плечу после хорошо проделанной работы. 

Он определенно, _несомненно_ , _не_ тратил время, думая о подобных вещах. Несомненно.

/// 

Илья и Наполеон вместе находились в офисе Уэйверли, и Наполеон не мог не прислушиваться к голосу Ильи. Им за что-то устроили разнос, но для них это было нормальным явлением. Уэйверли, возможно, с пониманием относился к их ситуации, но это не меняло того факта, что они — два опальных агента ФБР, олицетворение того, что произойдет, если задавать слишком много вопросов. Единственная причина, по которой им вообще позволили так долго находиться в бюро, — определенный набор их навыков был слишком ценен для ФБР, чтобы потерять. Все опять как обычно, Уэйверли кричал о неоправданном риске, на который они идут, о протоколе, которым они ежедневно пренебрегают. В общем, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. 

_Особенным_ , однако, был голос Ильи, когда он отвечал на вопросы Уэйверли. Его акцент казался более слабым, менее явным, чем обычно, типичное резкое звучание гласных сгладилось в нечто гораздо менее заметное. Его английский также был _идеальным_. За всю встречу Наполеон не услышал ни одного пропущенного артикля. 

— Агент Соло, вы вообще _слушаете?_

Наполеон резко перевел взгляд с Ильи на Уэйверли, быстро оправдываясь и извиняясь. Он чувствовал, как Илья смотрел на него краем глаза, и решительно таращился вперед, пока Уэйверли не закончил свою речь и не отпустил их. К тому времени когда они оказались в офисе, голос Ильи опять вернулся к своему обычному резкому и грохочущему звучанию. 

После этого собрания Наполеон все больше и больше замечал то, как Илья говорил. Он пришел к выводу, что Илья говорил иначе не рядом с _другими_ людьми, а рядом с _ним_. В разговоре почти со всеми, будь это Уэйверли, другой агент или даже гражданское лицо, английский у Ильи был ясным и четким, акцент был менее заметным. Даже рядом с Габи он пропускал не так много артиклей или не так резко произносил слова. Только когда Илья оказывался наедине с Наполеоном либо в офисе, либо в машине, либо иногда в кафе за ужином, он расслаблялся и его акцент усиливался. 

Наполеон знал, что Илья, наверное, не имел понятия, что так поступает, не имел понятия, что таким образом настолько охотно демонстрирует Наполеону доверие. 

По какой-то причине от этого у Наполеона ныло в груди так, как никогда раньше.

/// 

В первый раз, когда Илья услышал, как другой агент назвал Наполеона всего лишь смазливым личиком, он так ударил его, что выбил зуб. 

Наполеону пришлось потратить почти неделю на заполнение бумажек вследствие этого небольшого происшествия, но он не мог не улыбаться каждый раз, когда видел ссаженные костяшки Ильи.

/// 

Илья где-то собирал данные для текущего дела, и Наполеон остался один в их офисе впервые за долгое время. Если они не уезжали для расследования дела, Илья почти постоянно находился в офисе. По мнению Наполеона, наряду со званием самого опального агента Илья, возможно, носил и статус самого трудолюбивого агента бюро. 

Несмотря на придирки Габи, захламленность их офиса имела определенный смысл, поскольку Илья практически жил тут, уходя домой только для того, чтобы поесть, принять душ и время от времени поспать. Илья обитал в этом офисе много лет, и это было видно. Книги о тайных заговорах и квантовой механике, собранные им за годы работы, заполнили полки, а стены были завешены плакатами. Пробковую доску позади его стола полностью закрывали бумаги. 

Наполеону на самом деле никогда не удавалось подробно изучить доску, поэтому он подошел поближе, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Казалось, она была полностью закрыта фотографиями предполагаемых случаев наблюдения НЛО и записками о разных делах, небрежно нацарапанными по большей части на русском. 

Наполеон уже собирался отвернуться, когда одна из фотографий бросилась ему в глаза. Она была застенчиво спрятана в углу доски, явно помещена в то место, которое привлекало меньше всего внимания. Наполеон наклонился ближе и понял, что на фото запечатлен _он_. Точнее говоря, он и Илья. Наверное, Габи сделала эту фотографию в какой-то момент без их ведома, а Илья каким-то образом раздобыл ее. 

На фото Илья читал какое-то досье, наклонившись к Наполеону, чтобы тот мог видеть документы. Наполеон тоже наклонился к нему, но смотрел не на досье. Он смотрел на Илью с таким выражением лица, что, честно говоря, сейчас Наполеон смутился. Он выглядел совершенно _восторженным_ , излучал нежность, а на губах играла едва заметная улыбка. 

Единственное, что спасало гордость Наполеона, это состояние фотографии. Ее края были слегка надорваны, как будто кто-то носил ее в кармане слишком долгое время. Наполеон не сдержал улыбки, осознав, что, возможно, его чувства не являлись безответными. 

Он услышал, как открылась дверь, и повернулся — Илья приподнял бровь и вошел в офис, неся два кофе. Наполеон вышел из-за стола Ильи, все еще широко улыбаясь, и взял один стаканчик у Ильи. 

— Чему ты улыбаешься, Ковбой? Это не такой уж замечательный кофе, не радуйся слишком сильно. 

Наполеон не смотрел на него, когда ответил, подходя к собственному столу. 

— Ничему, я просто смотрел на твою доску. Хорошее фото нас двоих, Угроза, — он ухмыльнулся, когда услышал, что Илья слегка подавился своим кофе, а подняв глаза, увидел, что тот залился румянцем и смотрел на Наполеона широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Я… Габи сделала его, я… Габи. Она сфотографировала. Дала его мне, — запинаясь, произнес Илья, пытаясь объясниться, и Наполеону пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Прекрати волноваться, Угроза. Я серьезно, это хорошее фото. Рад, что Габи его сделала. — Илья все еще алел румянцем, и Наполеон решил его пощадить. — Ты что-нибудь нашел в библиотеке? 

Остаток дня они провели в работе над делом, и Наполеон больше не напоминал о фото. Он также не поднимал вопрос о том, что Илья продолжал заливаться румянцем каждый раз, когда Наполеон слишком долго держал зрительный контакт.

/// 

Во время расследования они разделились, Илья поехал проведать мать жертвы, а Наполеон обыскивал место преступления, пытаясь найти что-нибудь пропущенное при первом осмотре. Очевидно, они _действительно_ кое-что пропустили, и, очевидно, это — логово того существа, которое они преследовали, поскольку следующее, что Наполеон осознал — голова _по-настоящему сильно_ болела и проснулся он на больничной койке. 

Первое, что он сделал — проверил, что не умирает на самом деле. Наполеон пришел к выводу, что не умирал. 

Второе, что он сделал — проверил время. На часах 6:32. 

Ровно в 7:12 Наполеон услышал, как кто-то в коридоре на удалении в несколько палат завопил:

— ГДЕ ОН? — Наполеон не сдержал широкую улыбку. 

В 7:13 Илья ворвался в комнату, крича: «КОВБОЙ», и подбежал к Наполеону. Наполеон не мог не заметить прерванное движение руки Ильи по направлению к его ладони. Он также не мог не заметить гораздо более знакомое подергивание пальцев, последовавшее за этим. 

— Привет, Угроза, — произнес он, непринужденно улыбаясь. Илья выглядел так, как будто собирался разгромить _еще одну_ больничную палату, и Наполеону хотелось бы избежать этого. 

Илья не улыбнулся в ответ, а только прорычал:

— _Где у тебя болит_. Не говорили мне. Сказали, я не _родственник_ , — он выплюнул-прорычал последнее слово, глядя на Наполеона с таким выражением, что тот почувствовал неловкость. 

— Только голова, сегодня меня должны отсюда выпустить, — он заметил, как Илья явно расслабился при этом, руки перестали дрожать. Он рухнул на стул у кровати Наполеона, наконец успокоившись. 

Наполеон искренне восхищался тем, что Илье до сих пор удавалось так взбудоражиться, учитывая тот факт, что он половину времени проводил, врываясь в больницы и требуя увидеть Наполеона. Он помнил, как проснулся после особенно серьезной травмы, а Илья держал его за руку, и глаза у него были подозрительно покрасневшими. Они не говорили об этом на следующий день. Они _никогда_ на самом деле не обсуждали заботу друг о друге, то, как Илья громил больничные палаты, а Наполеон нокаутировал врачей. Между ними царило молчаливое согласие о том, что разбираться с бумажной волокитой они будут вместе, но это все. 

Порой, когда мертвенно-бледный Илья лежал на больничных койках, Наполеон мечтал о том, чтобы они _все-таки_ поговорили об этом.

/// 

Наполеон не собирался засыпать, действительно не собирался. Было около двух часов ночи, и они с Ильей торчали в офисе с шести утра, пытаясь сопоставить обстоятельства их самого нового дела, чтобы в них появился хоть какой-то _смысл_. Он знал, что им необходимо закончить дело, но он _так устал_. 

Габи заходила около восьми вечера, чтобы принести им кофе, но это было давно, а кухни наверху уже несколько часов как закрылись. Наполеон на самом деле начал думать, что сходит с ума, цифры и буквы на странице перед ним расплывались в нечто совершенно непонятное. Он моргнул, глядя на документ, а в следующий момент над ним уже стоял Илья, бормотал «Ковбой» и тряс за плечо. Наполеон застонал, не в силах даже поднять голову, упавшую на стол. Сидеть с закрытыми глазами просто было _так приятно_. 

Илья вздохнул и пробурчал что-то по-русски, что усталый Наполеон даже не пытался перевести. Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Илья уже наклонился, чтобы поднять Наполеона на руки как невесту. У Наполеона энергии не осталось даже на то, чтобы возмутиться, тем более спросить, что Илья такое делает. 

Илья перенес его к дивану, который они запихнули в угол офиса, — получили они его после того, как Габи осознала, сколько ночей Илья проводил на работе — и аккуратно уложил Наполеона. Он отошел на несколько секунд, а когда вернулся со своим пиджаком, чтобы укрыть Наполеона, тот уже почти заснул снова. 

Когда Наполеон почувствовал, как его укрыл пиджак, он смог приоткрыть один глаз, бормоча что-то о том, что им необходимо закрыть дело. 

— Я почти закончил. А тебе надо поспать, — сказал Илья, плотнее укутывая пиджаком плечи Наполеона. Тот знал, что должен встать и помочь, но пиджак Ильи был таким тяжелым и теплым, пах, как он, а Наполеон так сильно-сильно устал. Он скорее спал, чем бодрствовал, когда почувствовал руку Ильи, отводящую волосы со лба. 

Прежде чем Наполеон мог что-то сказать, он заснул.

/// 

Несколькими неделями позже Илья процитировал его чертов _диплом_ , процитировал _дословно_ научную работу, которую Наполеон написал, будучи задорным оптимистичным глупым ребенком. 

Илья произнес его собственные слова таким _голосом_ … _улыбнулся_ ему и сказал:

— Ты был гораздо более непредубежденным в молодости, — и Наполеон не мог не рассмеяться. Он смеялся до тех пор, пока не полились слезы из-за того, что этот _великан_ , этот парень, который прятал свое сердце за кулаками и свирепыми взглядами, этот парень _запомнил_ отрывки его _дипломной работы_. Илья улыбнулся еще шире, когда Наполеон рассмеялся, он выглядел _довольным_ всплеском эмоций Наполеона. Наполеон взглянул на него сквозь слезы, и Илья выглядел таким чертовски _счастливым_ , что Наполеон чуть не поцеловал его. Он хотел этого, хотел больше, чем _чего-либо_ когда-либо, но они находились на улице и были _федеральными гребаными агентами_. Поэтому в кои-то веки Наполеон сдержал свои порывы. 

Он не поцеловал Илью, но, _боже_ , как же ему этого хотелось!

/// 

Через несколько месяцев Наполеон с пустыми руками вернулся в отель, где они остановились, после проверки места преступления, новых улик не нашлось. Когда он рассказал Илье об этом, тот усмехнулся. 

— Там должно было что-то быть. Ты вообще знал, что искать? — Наполеон бросил на него свирепый взгляд, потому что он работал в отделе «Секретных материалов» почти _два года_ и знал, что нужно делать. 

— О, _я_ не знаю, Угроза, _не так ли_? Я проверил, нет ли признаков занятий магией, черной магией, шаманством и гаданием. _Затем_ я проверил все на наличие любых языческих, неоязыческих или ведовских символов. Я осмотрел помещение для выявления следов любых амулетов, карт, фамильяров, кровавиков, порчи и алтарей, а также любых _других_ символов, связанных с оккультизмом. Там не было ни эктоплазмы, ни проблем с магнитным полем, ни каких бы то ни было еще признаков чего-то сверхъестественного. Так что, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, Угроза, _знал ли я, черт, что искать?_

Илья таращился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, когда тирада закончилась, на скулах пылал румянец. Свирепый взгляд Наполеона смягчился, когда он заметил это выражение лица, но щеки Ильи только сильнее покраснели. 

— Угроза, ты в порядке? 

— D-da… в смысл, гм, да. Я в порядке. Я… мы. Нам следует проверить местную картотеку. Потому что ничего нет. На месте преступления, — он все еще выглядел слегка ошеломленным. Наполеон постарался быть не слишком довольным собой. 

Илья продолжал таращиться на него в течение всего дня, когда думал, что Наполеон этого не видит. Для специального агента у него не очень сильно получалось действовать незаметно.

/// 

Проклятье, Илью _похитили_ , его захватил какой-то чокнутый с безумной способностью к исцелению и страстью к ножам, и Наполеон понятия не имел, что делать. Наполеона самого похищали нереальное количество раз, но Илью — никогда. Наполеон наконец понял, почему Илья всегда появлялся, чтобы спасти его, с кругами под глазами и трясущимися руками, с таким видом, как будто думал, что больше никогда не увидит Наполеона. 

Наполеон искал Илью _несколько дней_ , он обыскал весь город, проверяя и перепроверяя каждую улику, чтобы найти какую-то подсказку. Он не спал и почти не ел. Кажется, он никогда еще не кричал на стольких агентов, офицеров и представителей городских властей, как во время поисков Ильи. 

Наполеон наконец нашел его на заброшенном складе на окраине города, привязанным к стулу и плюющимся кровью в лицо своему похитителю. Он пробыл на складе _три чертовых дня_ и до сих пор рычал и плевался. 

Наполеон был как в тумане, когда подкрался и вырубил похитителя Ильи, застегнул на нем наручники, даже не осознавая, что делает. Все, что он мог — смотреть на Илью. Тот выглядел отвратительно — фингал под глазом, рассеченная губа, весь в порезах и синяках, но он улыбался Наполеону совершенно искренне и широко. 

Эта улыбка — самое прекрасное, что Наполеон видел в своей жизни. 

Когда Наполеон стал на колени, чтобы освободить его, Илья сплюнул кровь на пол, прежде чем заговорить, его голос звучал хрипло, но радостно: 

— Знал, что ты придешь. Знал, что ты найдешь меня. — Как только его руки оказались свободными, Илья схватил Наполеона, втащил к себе на колени и обнял. 

Наполеон знал, что должен отстраниться. 

Вместо этого он обнял Илью в ответ. 

Он не знал, кто из них отстранился первым, но в любом случае они не отодвигались далеко. Наполеон сидел верхом на Илье, опустив на него взгляд, а Илья смотрел на него снизу вверх, все так же обхватив руками. Губа у него до сих пор кровоточила, и Наполеон протянул руку, чтобы стереть кровь большим пальцем, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Он заметил, как взгляд Ильи метнулся к губам Наполеона. 

Прежде чем он осознал, что происходит, Илья одной рукой схватил Наполеона за рубашку, притягивая вниз и впиваясь в губы. Наполеон ахнул от удивления, закрывая глаза, когда Илья воспользовался возможностью и скользнул языком ему в рот. 

К тому моменту, когда Илья оторвался от него, Наполеон тяжело дышал, ощущая во рту медный привкус. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Ильи и открыл глаза — Илья опять улыбался, все еще сидя с закрытыми глазами. 

— Я всегда найду тебя, — прошептал Наполеон, целуя Илью в лоб. 

Илья наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на Наполеона.

— Знаю, что найдешь, — сказал он и нежно поцеловал подбородок Наполеона. Он опять откинулся на стуле, чтобы взглянуть на Наполеона. — Я люблю тебя, — произнес он, как будто это самые простые слова в мире, как будто это очевидно. 

Наполеон широко улыбнулся ему.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Угроза, — сказал он, и его голос дрожал от беззвучного смеха. Илья снова улыбнулся и притянул Наполеона обратно в объятия. 

Агенты из резерва и парамедики, которых Наполеон ранее запросил по радио, нашли их в этом же положении — двое изможденных и окровавленных агента ФБР обнимали друг друга. Им обоим было плевать на это, держась за руки, они вышли со склада к ожидавшей их машине скорой помощи.

/// 

Той ночью Наполеон наконец заснул в первый раз за три дня. Он спал, свернувшись клубком, обняв Илью на его больничной койке, держась с ним за руки. Койка была чересчур мала для них обоих, но их это не беспокоило. 

За долгое-долгое время это был самый лучший сон и отдых у них обоих. 

Утром, когда они до сих пор обнимали друг друга, Илья поцеловал Наполеона в макушку. Наполеон счастливо вздохнул и крепче прижался к груди Ильи. 

— Не думай, это не означает, что теперь я верю в пришельцев, — сонно пробормотал он, подставляясь под прикосновение Ильи, когда почувствовал, как тот запустил пальцы в его волосы. 

Илья в ответ радостно хмыкнул, и они снова заснули вот так — согретые и счастливые в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
